<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pages by jagiyamwohae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446687">Pages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagiyamwohae/pseuds/jagiyamwohae'>jagiyamwohae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagiyamwohae/pseuds/jagiyamwohae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon kecil tumbuh dan berkembang bersama sosok laki-laki imajinasinya yang tertuang di lembaran kanvas, Hoshi namanya. </p>
<p>Dan ia jatuh cinta.</p>
<p>Hingga suatu ketika Jihoon bertemu figur nyata hasil kerja tangannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, it's my 1st work on this platform!<br/>and this was written for a fiction project : YMMDay :D<br/>please do read the tags and enjoy!<br/>thank you for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Menjadi pemeran antagonis dalam skenario kehidupan bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah mendarat bebas di landasan kepala Jihoon. Ia hanya lelaki biasa yang lebih memprioritaskan diri dalam menggunakan bahasa verbal sebagai bentuk respon terhadap lawan atau hanya sederet kalimat pendek untuk mengutarakan pendapat yang memang perlu disuarakan. Jihoon lebih nyaman mengunci bibirnya jika sedang berada di luar lingkungan, bergelut bersama sistem kerja otaknya yang tak pernah berhenti memutar rodanya.</p>
<p>Sifat-sifat ini sudah tertanam dalam jiwa sejak usia bawah lima tahun dan Jihoon menikmatinya. Tenang, tiada yang mengusik.</p>
<p>Namun, semua sifat itu seakan tipuan-tipuan substansial ketika kita melihat situasi yang terekam saat ini.</p>
<p>“Hoshi, kau nyata?” monolog Jihoon tidak percaya.</p>
<p>Telapak tangannya menjalar ke rahang tegas pria yang terbius pulas di atas permukaan tempat tidur berlapis kain putih. Hitam bola kembarnya ikut berkaca-kaca bagai gelapnya cakrawala yang terbubuhi kerlipan bintang malam saat menatap rupa itu, yang kemudian siap menumpahkan bening air yang terbendung di kantong pelupuk sana.</p>
<p>“Kulit ini nyata, bukan cat air atau tinta yang bisa luntur....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ini terlalu nyata.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku mencintaimu, Hoshi....”</p>
<p>Lee Jihoon. Laki-laki dengan titik-titik obsesi yang menang dan mendominasi atas dirinya. Adalah sebuah faktor pemicu perubahan sifat yang seolah-olah telah dikendalikan oleh nafsu tak kasat mata, mengontrol seluruh pusat motoriknya.</p>
<p>Ia secara sadar melakukan tindak kejahatan terhadap objek obsesinya, Kwon Soonyoung, pria sederhana yang sengaja diikuti untuk akhirnya bisa ia bawa ke tempat tinggal dengan cara menghilangkan kesadarannya. Semua ini didasarkan akan hasrat yang tak sengaja tumbuh dan mekar di satu pandangan pertama.</p>
<p>Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan di sini. Hanya saja figur Soonyoung terlalu nyata untuk sebuah imajinasi masa kecil yang pernah ia lukiskan di tiap lembaran kanvas khusus miliknya. Lembaran-lembaran yang mempunyai filosofi tersendiri tanpa pernah ada yang mengerti arti dibalik semua proses dan hasil akhirnya.</p>
<p>Mari menoleh sebentar ke belakang, menuju kilas balik di mana semua kejadian ini berawal.</p>
<p>Jihoon kecil pada dasarnya sangat suka menarikan tangan-tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam batang kayu berwarna dan melakukan goresan-goresan acak di atas media ringan berwarna putih tulang. Mewarna varian bentuk rupa yang hadir dalam benaknya dengan berbagai referensi yang ditemu.</p>
<p>Di usianya yang belia ini, otak cerdas Jihoon diarahkan dan dikembangkan lebih jauh ke suatu wilayah bertajuk seni. Secara sengaja kemampuannya dipupuk sejak dini untuk menjadi seorang seniman dua dimensi di masa yang akan datang.</p>
<p>Dan di usianya yang ke-enam tahun, Jihoon belajar menyambung tiap garis-garis lurus menjadi bentuk yang menggambarkan organ-organ luar manusia. Meskipun terkesan kaku dan berantakan, Jihoon selalu puas dengan hasilnya. Kemudian kaki-kaki gemuknya ia biarkan menuntun langkahnya ke arah wanita berumur yang sedang menjemur pakaian di belakang rumah, berniat memamerkan gambaran ilustrasi anak laki-laki yang tentunya mendapat pujian dan kecupan bangga sebagai tanda kasih Ibu.</p>
<p>“Bagus sekali... Latihan terus, ya, Nak.”</p>
<p>Latihan. Latihan. Latihan.</p>
<p>Ungkapan pujian dan elusan sayang di puncak kepala dari wanita renta yang telah suka rela melahirkannya selalu berhasil membuat Jihoon kembali termotivasi untuk terus berlatih menggerakkan tangan dan mensinkronisasikannya dengan apa yang hadir di dalam kepalanya.</p>
<p>Jika anak seusianya memilih bermain bola di luar bersama anak-anak lain, justru Jihoon kecil adalah tipe bocah laki-laki yang memilih bermain dengan imajinasinya seorang diri. Fokus menikmati kesendirian tanpa seorang pun yang usil mengusik. Menjadikan dunianya sebagai teman yang akan menuntunnya ke rasa senang yang akan ia tuai kelak.</p>
<p>Seiring berjalannya waktu, sketsa Jihoon semakin terlihat jelas wujudnya. Latihan yang tak pernah gugur walau satu hari selalu berhasil membuat dadanya ikut tersenyum puas.</p>
<p>Jihoon selalu menggambar sosok itu. Sosok dalam angan yang selalu mengetuk pintu masuk ruang pikirnya ketika mentari memijarkan sinar terbaiknya di bentangan langit biru. Sosok ilusi yang tidak pernah absen tercoret di tiap lembar halaman buku sketsa yang ibunya beri di ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sosok khayalan yang ia beri nama, Hoshi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hoshi.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebuah nama yang secara tak langsung membuatnya mampu menghidupkan perasaan bahagia yang meletup riang selama ia menjalani naik turunnya kehidupan hingga saat ini, di usia Jihoon yang telah menginjak angka dua puluh tiga. Dan selama itu pula, Jihoon menyimpan semua gambarnya di satu rak khusus yang nantinya bisa ia buka di kemudian hari.</p>
<p>Di tiap lembaran buku sketsa itu terdapat banyak jenis Hoshi : Hoshi ketika merangkak, Hoshi ketika bermain bola bekel, Hoshi ketika berada di tingkatan-tingkatan sekolah, dan Hoshi ketika beranjak dewasa. Bahkan ia sempat melukis Hoshi yang bersanding mesra dengan dirinya sendiri di suatu taman surga yang dihujani daun-daun mapel kering yang menggugur jatuh menyentuh bumi. Semua karya ini terilustrasi secara teratur mengikuti tumbuh kembang Jihoon seolah ia hidup bersama jiwa <em>Hoshi.</em></p>
<p>Jika seorang teman bertanya tentang gambar tersebut, Jihoon akan sangat bangga berseru, “Ini Hoshi, teman kecilku.” Yang disusul dengan lengkungan manis terpoles di gelombang ranumnya.</p>
<p>Lalu, obsesi itu muncul di usia remaja. Tepat ketika tangan ajaibnya mampu bermain warna dan gradasi terhadap karya-karyanya. Tangan dan otaknya bekerja secara sinkron, melahirkan karakter lelaki tampan yang dibalut pakaian kemeja linear putih yang halus dan rapi, dilapis rompi dan ditutup mantel bercorak cokelat gelap. Adapun celana hitamnya terselip ke sepatu bot berwarna sepadan. Gambar yang sangat mirip seperti pemimpin kerajaan dalam cerita-cerita Disney.</p>
<p>Tampan, sempurna, dan jauh dari kata cacat.</p>
<p>Kemudian ketika Jihoon memilih tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota, <em>Hoshi</em> akan ia pajang di dinding kamar tidurnya hingga permukaannya penuh dengan lukisan kertas terbaiknya.</p>
<p>Jihoon pun bercita-cita suatu hari nanti akan membangun sebuah galeri besar untuk memajang dan memamerkan Hoshi nya pada khalayak. Dalam diam mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Hoshi adalah bagian dari hidupnya walau wujudnya tak pernah ada sampai kapanpun. Mungkin terdengar serupa dengan orang-orang yang menaruh minat pada <em>anime</em> dan segalanya yang melengkapi, mengagumi macam ilustrasi yang menyimpan ceritanya masing-masing.</p>
<p>Setiap malam, Jihoon selalu menyempatkan diri mengecup sayang gambar terakhirnya di hari itu sebelum diletakkan di atas nakas. Sebelum benar terlelap pun, seniman muda itu tidak lupa bertangkup tangan agar Penguasa Langit bersukarela mengirimkan sosok khayalan masa kecilnya menjadi postur nyata yang berdiri di atas daratan. Sosok yang kira-kira dapat berdiri dengan tangan terbuka luas, sosok yang bisa ia peluk, tempat berbagi keluh kesah, rumah untuk berteduh, dan hidup bahagia hingga nyawa mencapai di detik terakhir.</p>
<p>“Tuhan, ciptakanlah Hoshi untukku. Aku menginginkannya.”</p>
<p>Terbaca sungguh tragis dan menyedihkan. Rentetan kalimat penuh pengharapan yang bagi sebagian besar orang adalah aneh dan tentunya akan menertawakannya miris.</p>
<p>Tapi bukankah hidup tidak akan lengkap sempurna kalau perjalanannya hanya lurus monoton tanpa kejutan yang membuat tubuh terdiam kaku? Permainan dalam kehidupan rasanya akan terus mengejar sampai Tuhan bosan menjadikan manusia-manusianya boneka. Karena, ya, siapa sangka lima tahun berikutnya Semesta begitu adil pada Jihoon dengan mengabulkan permintaan di luar nalar itu.</p>
<p>Dan di sinilah <em>Hoshi</em> berada.</p>
<p>Dalam dekapan erat Jihoon yang berhasil membawanya bersamanya.</p>
<p>Butuh waktu kurang lebih satu tahun untuknya menyusun rencana kecil-kecilan terkait cara agar Jihoon bisa mendekati dan memiliki pujaan hatinya. Terlalu banyak maju mundur akibat perang di kepala sampai akhirnya Jihoon memilih memenangkan egonya. Persetan dengan semua yang menghalangi langkahnya kelak. Yang ia obrolkan dengan dirinya adalah Jihoon ingin sosok itu.</p>
<p>Sentuhan-sentuhan halus Jihoon daratkan di permukaan tubuh Soonyoung, <em>Hoshi</em> nya. Jejak-jejak sidik jarinya secara maya menempel di permukaan kulit laki-laki yang terlelap dengan penuh kehati-hatian, takut menariknya dari indahnya bunga tidur.</p>
<p>Dalam diamnya, Jihoon tersihir terhadap figur nyata yang selama ini didambakan. Rahang yang tegas, gurat wajah yang tampan, proporsi tubuh tinggi dan ramping serta berperawakan layaknya penguasa istana raja berkuda putih.</p>
<p>Tampan, tampan, dan tampan.</p>
<p>Dan Jihoon semakin jatuh cinta.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau siapa?” Adalah kalimat pertama yang Soonyoung lontarkan ketika kicauan burung mengganggu paginya.</p>
<p>Soonyoung mengusap mata sebelum terkejut mendapati orang asing duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatapnya dengan seutas senyuman bulan sabit.</p>
<p>Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, Jihoon meraih semangkuk bubur hangat di nakas dan siap menyuapkan benda kental itu ke mulut setengah terbuka Soonyoung. “Mau sarapan dulu? Aku baru saja memasakkan sup bubur hangat untukmu.”</p>
<p>“Tidak, tunggu,” Soonyoung berpaling muka. “Tolong jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini? Apakah aku pingsan di suatu tempat?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung mengetuk kepalanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang barangkali dilupakan. Yang ia ingat, Soonyoung hanya menikmati udara malam di dekat jajanan pasar malam seoang diri dan tidak mabuk. Bahkan ke kedai alkohol saja kakinya enggan berpijak.</p>
<p>“Tidak, kau tidak pingsan,” jawab Jihoon singkat.</p>
<p>Kerutan di dahinya semakin tampak bergelombang. “Lalu apa yang terjadi? Dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu.”</p>
<p>“Tapi aku mengenalmu. Kau Hoshi-ku.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan sejumlah tanda tanya berayun di atas kepalanya. “Hoshi? Maaf Tuan, tapi namaku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>Jihoon meletakkan mangkuknya dan berjalan menuju kanvas besar yang keberadaannya belum disadari Soonyoung. Yang lebih kecil membawa kain persegi itu mendekat.</p>
<p>Ketika menyadari sesuatu, Soonyoung menjatuhkan rahang ketika netranya mudah mengenali wujud gagah yang terlukis realistis apik di atas permukaan layar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Itu dirinya.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serupa. Sudut matanya sipit, batang hidungnya lurus sempurna, garis wajahnya tegas, dan bentuk keseluruhannya sama, mungkin sedikit ada yang berbeda. Tapi, Soonyoung akui maha karya itu benar-benar mendeskripsikan figur aslinya.</p>
<p>Lalu ada satu hal lain yang membuat Soonyoung terkejut, yaitu tahun yang tertera di pojok karya. Di sana tertulis tahun 2023, terhitung empat tahun lalu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, otaknya tipis-tipis mengoneksikan titik-titik yang mencuat di akalnya.</p>
<p>“Kau mengenal dan menguntitku selama empat tahun ini?”</p>
<p>“Tidak. Aku baru bertemu denganmu tahun lalu,” akunya. Soonyoung semakin membolakan lebar lingkar mulutnya dan bergantian memandang Jihoon juga lukisannya, mencoba untuk meminimalisir tanda tanya besar yang bersarang. Semua yang ia peroleh pagi itu terlalu mind-blowing untuknya.</p>
<p>“Maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas, di kanvas ini jelas-jelas kau menggambarku dari tahun 2023. Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah lama me—”</p>
<p>Kalimat Soonyoung terputus usai Jihoon mendaratkan satu buku sketsa yang tampak usang ke pangkuan Soonyoung. “Lihatlah.”</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi Soonyoung dibuat membeku pusing. Di tiap lembaran itu, potret tinta hitam Soonyoung kecil tercetak jelas di sana. Meskipun goresannya jauh dari kata rapi, namun wajah itu nyaris membentuk rupa Kwon mini yang mempunyai dua pipi berisi, persis seperti wujudnya di masa lampau.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, fakta macam apa ini.</em>
</p>
<p>Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang tercermin di sana, membuat Soonyoung berulang kali menepuk bongkah pipinya memastikan kemiripan hasil tangan Jihoon. “Kau bisa melihat tahun kapan aku menggambarnya. Tidak ada manipulasi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hoshi, Juli 2010</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hoshi, Februari 2011</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hoshi, Oktober 2011</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bagaimana bisa?”</p>
<p>“Kau imajinasi masa kecilku. Kau Hoshi-ku.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung terdiam. Entah apakah ia harus mempercayai laki-laki itu atau tidak. Prinsip dalam hidupnya adalah orang asing yang tidak dikenal dapat menjadi teman atau bahkan musuh di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan mempercayai orang asing melalui sampul depannya saja tidak lagi cukup dan bisa menjadikannya petaka jika ia tidak berhati-hati.</p>
<p>Tangan dan kembar gelapnya masih sibuk menelisik helai lembaran-lembaran buku dan juga kanvas berdiri. Sekaligus berusaha kuat untuk tidak melempar pandangannya ke Jihoon, was-was menjaga diri.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Soonyoung berdeham. “Baik, aku percaya tentang semua yang kau katakan dan semua gambar-gambar ini. Sudah, kan? Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?”</p>
<p>“Tidak!” Dengan sigap Jihoon menahan badan Soonyoung yang siap beranjak pergi. “Kau tidak boleh pergi. Menetaplah bersamaku di sini selamanya, aku sudah lama menantimu sejak kecil, Hoshi.” pinta Jihoon dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar dan panik.</p>
<p>“Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu dan maaf aku punya tunangan yang menungguku di rumah.” Soonyoung menarik napas sebentar, “Lagipula mau bagaimanapun Hoshi-mu itu tetap berperan sebagai imajinasi kecilmu, bukan aku. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.”</p>
<p>Seketika rahang Jihoon mengeras padat. Pegangan pada bahu Soonyoung tercengkeram kuat menyebabkan sang taruna meringis perih.</p>
<p>“Tetap tinggal atau tunanganmu tidak akan hidup layak,” gertak Jihoon bernada penuh ancaman.</p>
<p>Entah sudah kali ke berapa pria itu membelalakan matanya, satu yang pasti kali ini getar organ pernapasannya terpompa lebih kencang di atas nilai normal. Kedua kelam kembar Jihoon menyalak menatapnya. Ingatkan Soonyoung kalau matahari masih berusaha menanjak langit tertinggi sebab ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai peperangan bersama orang asing.</p>
<p>“Kau gila? Jangan main-main denganku, kau itu hanya terob—”</p>
<p>Terputus dan satu tamparan keras Soonyoung terima di pipinya. Bunyi pertemuan dua kulit berbeda yang bertepuk terdengar nyaring memeluk atmosfir ruang. “Iya, aku gila! Gila karena dengan bodohnya menaruh rasa penuh cinta dan harapan pada benda tak nyata selama aku hidup!”</p>
<p>Gigi-gigi Jihoon bergemeletuk di sela ucapannya dan melanjutkan, “Aku tidak main-main, Hoshi. Tunanganmu, Yoon Jeonghan, tidak akan hidup dengan baik kalau kau berani keluar barang sejengkal pun dari kamar ini.”</p>
<p>Rampung dengan kalimat penuh amarahnya, Jihoon memilih untuk menetralkan emosi dan membanting pintu kamarnya dalam sekali hentak menyebabkan bunyi klik sebagai tanda bahwa kaca berayun itu telah terkunci rapat.</p>
<p>Terduduk di sofa, Jihoon hampir menangis. Badannya gemetar hebat dan napasnya menderu kacau. Jari-jari lentiknya ia tekan-tekan demi menurunkan didih tempramen yang berlarian dalam dirinya.</p>
<p>Dalam sekat pola pikirnya, Jihoon paham betul kata demi kata yang Soonyoung gemakan. <em>Semuanya benar</em>. Ia hanya terobsesi dengan karya seninya. <em>Hoshi</em> yang nyata sekarang ini bukan <em>Hoshi</em> yang bisa dimiliki secara utuh. Bukan <em>Hoshi</em> yang akan membalas rasanya. Bukan <em>Hoshi</em> miliknya.</p>
<p>Kehadiran sosok itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang sayangnya tidak bisa Jihoon abaikan. Ia menginginkan sosok itu sejak lama. Lama sekali, jauh sebelum ia beranjak dewasa yang mempunyai tinggi 160 cm. Jauh sebelum ia ada di titik sekarang.</p>
<p>Namun kembali lagi, Tuhan tidak pernah tidur dan Jihoon yakin pertemuan di galeri seni waktu itu bukti nyata bahwa Dia menjawab harapan-harapannya.</p>
<p>Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Soonyoung sibuk mengitari seisi ruangan tak akrab itu sambil mengusap rasa panas dan perih yang menjalar di pipi. Pandangannya tak sekalipun lepas dari banyaknya hasil kerja tangan Jihoon yang terekat erat di permukaan dinding datar maupun kanvas-kanvas berbagai ukuran. Sembilan puluh persen, semua itu tentang <em>Hoshi</em>.</p>
<p>“Mengapa bisa mirip sekali?” Kerutan di dahi bertengger jelas di wajahnya, terlampau heran.</p>
<p>Katakan Soonyoung lancang sebab ia menemukan buku sketsa lain di salah satu rak keramik pendek. Lembarannya kembali ia telusuri dan tertawa kecil saat mengetahui isi tersebut berisi komik singkat dalam bentuk kartun. Lucu dan menggemaskan.</p>
<p>“Hm, ya memang, sih semua gambarnya bagus dan indah, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap egois seperti itu, kan?” monolognya.</p>
<p>Soonyoung mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang tidur mencoba menemukan cara jitu agar ia bisa keluar dari ruangan dengan aman.</p>
<p>Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia takut. Yang Soonyoung tahu, seseorang yang mempunyai obsesi berlebihan tidak serta-merta melakukan ancaman di bibir saja, tetapi mereka bisa benar-benar akan berbuat suatu tindakan di luar logika. Terlebih bukan hanya ke objek ancamannya, dirinya pun bisa saja mati di tangan orang tersebut sekalipun perannya penting untuk si pelaku. Dan Soonyoung tidak mau mati konyol.</p>
<p>“Apa aku harus bermain peran dulu?” Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah keras. “Tapi kalau kelamaan Jeonghan dan ibu pasti akan khawatir.”</p>
<p>Melarikan diri tidak semudah layaknya situasi di balik layar televisi di mana kau tinggal melompat melalui jendela kamar menggunakan bantuan kain yang ujung-ujungnya saling dikaitkan lalu dijatuhkan ke daratan di bawah. Atau membobol pintu kaca menggunakan benda apapun yang mengurungnya saat ini. Nyatanya banyak pertarungan batin dan tenaga yang harus dipersiapkan. Seorang tersangka pasti memiliki berjuta-juta cara untuk menahannya agar tetap tinggal. Jihoon pun pasti akan sama.</p>
<p>Deritan pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan tubuh kecil Jihoon masuk ke ruangan. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis pada Soonyoung sambil berjalan mendekat.</p>
<p><em>Sudah lebih baik rupanya</em>, suara hati Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Tubuh pemuda itu mendadak mati rasa ketika sentuhan lembut tangan Jihoon mengusap pipi bekas tamparannya, rabaannya terasa nyeri. Jaraknya yang begitu dekat mengakibatkan Soonyoung menahan napas sejenak, terlalu banyak asumsi-asumsi negatif yang merangkak di kepalanya. Gelisah jika saja tangan itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan benda tajam.</p>
<p>“Pipimu memerah,” Jihoon berbisik. “Harusnya pipi ini menerima kecupan hangat dari ku dan bukan pukulan emosi. Maafkan aku, ya, Hoshi?” lirihnya rendah. Dari tilik mata itu Soonyoung bisa menyimpulkan bila sosok di depannya ini menyimpan puing-puing rasa bersalah.</p>
<p>“Y-ya, tidak apa-apa aku juga minta maaf,” cicitnya tak kalah pelan. Dalam sekejap gurat merekah Jihoon semakin jelas terpampang di ranumnya. Lantas pemuda kecil itu lebih merapatkan diri ke tubuh Soonyoung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yang diam-diam berderik-derik berisik. Kedua lengannya mengelus lengan Soonyoung halus, menyalurkan permintaan maaf yang sangat ia sesali secara tersirat. Mungkin kalau Soonyoung punya penyakit jantung, kejadian ini bisa saja mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga, terlalu banyak hal mendadak yang ia tuai di satu hari yang sama.</p>
<p>“Hoshi, semua yang kau bilang tadi benar, ini hanya antusiasmeku yang berlebihan, aku tidak menyangkal. Tapi kau tahu? Aku senang kau ada di sini bersamaku. Mendengar detak jantungmu nyata seperti ini membuatku jauh lebih hidup.”</p>
<p>Hening.</p>
<p>Susah payah Soonyoung menelan air liurnya demi menahan kegugupan yang meliputi. Dadanya terpompa hebat, tekaknya berkali-kali menegak saliva, panas dingin. Kalau nantinya Jihoon meledakkan tawa karena perilakunya ini, Soonyoung bersumpah akan membisu seribu bahasa dan tak akan membuka mulut. Terlalu memalukan dan terkesan payah, sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kepribadian Soonyoung yang aktif.</p>
<p>“Mau makan bersama?” tawar Jihoon ramah. “Atau mau aku suapi?”</p>
<p>“T-tidak perlu, aku bisa makan sendiri. Terima kasih.”</p>
<p>“Baiklah, aku akan kembali dan kita makan bersama.” Jihoon menarik diri sebelum kedua kakinya menuntunnya ke pantri dapur di luar kamar.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Saat Jihoon mengatakan kalau Soonyoung tidak boleh keluar barang sejengkal pun dari pintu masuk kamar, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda. Knop magis pintu kotak ruangan itu Jihoon beri alarm berbunyi nyaring dan sidik jari. Pernah Soonyoung berusaha melarikan diri, namun Jihoon lebih dulu mengukungnya dengan rengkuhan erat diikuti bisikan ancaman yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah tentang tunangannya, Jeonghan. Dari sini, Soonyoung tampak benar-benar dikurung. Mungkin tidak juga, masih ada jalan keluar tetapi nyawa taruhannya karena kau harus melompati balkon tinggi itu. Dan terlalu fatal kalau dipertimbangkan lamat-lamat.</p>
<p>“Berarti selama ini wajahku sering terngiang di kepalamu?” tanya Soonyoung sembari memperhatikan gerakan tangan kilat Jihoon yang membentuk coretan-coretan sketsa.</p>
<p>“Iya,”</p>
<p>“Apa aku pernah mampir di mimpimu juga?”</p>
<p>“Hmm... terhitung sudah lebih dari 5 kali sejak Sekolah Dasar ku rasa,” Jihoon tersenyum menjawabnya. Ia senang karena Soonyoung—Hoshi nya bukan laki-laki yang pandai memberontak walaupun posisinya sedang dipenjara. Ia menghargai itu.</p>
<p>Desau angin yang masuk melalui dua bingkai jendela menerbangkan anak-anak rambut keduanya, membiarkan sang siang memotret kegiatan dua pria yang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.</p>
<p>Jihoon dengan fokus penuhnya pada ilustrasi baru Hoshi. Lalu ada Soonyoung yang menyaksikan langkah demi langkah proses pengerjaan yang ia anggap rumit itu. Sketsa kasar, sketsa halus, <em>outline</em>, warna dasar, dan segalanya yang membutuhkan lapisan-lapisan warna.</p>
<p>Soonyoung memperhatikan dalam diam, bohong kalau ia tidak terpesona dengan teknik dan kombinasi pada wadah titik-titik palet yang digunakan. Tentang bagaimana Jihoon menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas, ke bawah, ke atas lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Meskipun Soonyoung bukan anak seni, ia akui talenta penculiknya ini begitu memukau, telaten dan rapi.</p>
<p>“Hoshi...” gumam Soonyoung. “Kenapa namanya Hoshi?”</p>
<p>Berhenti sejenak. “Hm, entah? Nama Hoshi tidak mempunyai asal-usul yang pasti. Aku mencuri makna bintang dari salah satu bahasa.”</p>
<p>Lagi, tangan Jihoon kembali bergerak. Membiarkan tetesan cat air terpoles rapi di media dan tipis-tipis jatuh merintik mengenai kulit tangannya.</p>
<p>“Dan kenapa bintang?”</p>
<p>Jihoon mengendikkan bahu dan berkata, “Pemikiran <em>random</em>. Hanya saja setiap aku mengintip bintang di langit gelap ada kalanya wujud mereka tak terlihat, tapi aku yakin ia ada. Bersembunyi di balik awan mungkin, sama seperti <em>Hoshi</em>-ku, dia hanya sebuah ilusi tapi eksistensinya selalu ada untukku.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung tak menjawab, merekatkan bibir adalah pilihan yang diambil. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu panik dan bisa bersikap rileks, hanya saja setiap Jihoon menyebut Hoshi, Soonyoung merasa tersinggung seolah-olah Jihoon sedang memanggil dirinya mengolok-olok. Dia lupa kalau nama aslinya adalah Soonyoung, bukan Hoshi.</p>
<p>“Omong-omong,” Soonyoung berdehem, menetralkan kekeringan di lorong tenggorokannya demi topik pembicaraan baru. “Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Hoshi? Maksudku dia kan hanya sebuah gambar tak nyata....”</p>
<p>Kegugupan yang bersarang di hatinya semakin berjinjit naik ke tingkat semakin tinggi saat bohlam gelapnya menangkap henti pergerakan bulu-bulu kuas di atas media yang Jihoon gunakan.</p>
<p>Suara deru napas berat terbuang melalui saluran penciuman, “Awalnya tangan ini aku biarkan bekerja mengikuti bentuk dan rupa yang mampir dalam benakku saja. Mengikuti alur bayangan semu dari seorang bocah enam tahun yang tertarik terhadap dunia seni dan merasa gembira ketika benih-benih yang hinggap di kepala tumpah menjadi wujud penuh warna. Kau tahu? Rasanya puas sekali.</p>
<p>Dan ibu pernah membacakan kutipan yang ditulis oleh Georgia O’Keefee, katanya, <em>untuk membuat satu dunia sendiri membutuhkan keberanian</em>. Dari situ aku menuntut diri untuk bisa mahir melahirkan karya seni dua dimensi melalui dukungan ibu dan mempublikasikannya ke khalayak secara bertahap. Lalu, siapa sangka ketertarikan ini berlangsung cukup lama dan membuatku jauh lebih bisa memaknai juga mewarnai hidupku sendiri. Aku banyak belajar dari semua ini.”</p>
<p>Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sekilas sebelum palet warna dan kuasnya diletakkan di meja.</p>
<p>“Lalu suatu waktu, aku juga pernah membaca kata-kata bijak dari Pablo Picasso, seorang seniman ternama dunia, kutipannya kurang lebih begini,</p>
<p>
  <em>Melukis adalah profesi orang buta. Dia tidak menulis apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi apa yang dirasakan, apa yang dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang telah dilihat.</em>
</p>
<p>Dan dari kebutaan itu, hanya sosok Hoshi yang samar-samar bisa aku rasakan kehadirannya seolah jiwanya ada di sampingku, menemaniku dari pagi hingga senja menjelang. Figur yang ku gores itu menjadi teman cakapku. Emosi juga akan tertuang tuntas di lembaran-lembaran yang pernah kau lihat itu dan aku merasa nyaman juga bahagia. Aku sudah menganggap Hoshi sebagai teman suksesku melalui afeksi imajinerku walaupun dia tidak nyata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan tidak akan pernah nyata.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Soonyoung berusaha membobol pintu ajaib Jihoon. Berbagai cara ia lakukan agar bisa berlari sejauh mungkin. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jihoon bisa menahan langkahnya. Kakinya ibarat diikat oleh tali temali yang disimpul mati.</p>
<p>Soonyoung tidak pernah beruntung sebab Jihoon sendiri nyatanya tak pernah keluar rumah. Hasil kerjanya sebagai artist selalu dikirim melalui jasa yang didatangkan ke lokasi atau sekadar dilampirkan melalui platform <em>website</em> yang tersedia. Untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan pun, laki-laki itu akan memesan semuanya lewat jejaring internet tiap minggu seakan tiada rasa suntuk yang menggerogoti dirinya seperti apa yang Soonyoung rasakan. Jihoon yang terlalu betah atau memang demi seorang Hoshi agar mereka berdua tidak bermain kucing-kucingan?</p>
<p>Soonyoung beranggapan poin ke dua yang mempunyai validitas kuat.</p>
<p>Setiap Soonyoung gagal melarikan diri, ia akan mendesah keras. Tidak peduli kalau Jihoon merasa kesal, toh nyatanya selama ini Jihoon tak pernah marah dan hanya akan melingkarkan dua lengannya ke pinggang Soonyoung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah atau duapatah kata seperti tidak sedang menggenggam dosa di kepalnya. Secara terang-terangan pun Soonyoung pernah bergumam jelas betapa jenuh dan tak sukanya ia berada di kamar Jihoon tepat di depan pemiliknya. Beruntungnya Jihoon tak merespon acapkali suara-suara kekesalan itu mengganggu kegiatannya. Laki-laki itu akan bebas membiarkannya. Tapi untuk hari ini, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan deru napasnya, Soonyoung dibuat bungkam.</p>
<p>Masih sambil memeluk si pemuda Kwon itu, Jihoon berujar, “Aku tahu kau lelah hidup terkekang bersamaku, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa menyukai dan menyimpan rasa untukku, tapi tinggallah dua bulan lagi dan berpura-puralah bersikap kau senang bersamaku. Setelah itu, aku akan melepasmu.”</p>
<p>Dapat Soonyoung rasakan tangan Jihoon terkepal di punggungnya dari sejumput rematan pada kaos yang dikenakan. “Aku berjanji.”</p>
<p>Kesempatan bagus.</p>
<p>“Benarkah? Bisa ku pegang janjimu?” Jihoon menarik diri dan menatap antusias figur <em>lukisan</em>nya.</p>
<p>“Tentu, aku bukan pematah janji.” Jihoon tersenyum kecil. “Omong-omong, kau jangan khawatir dengan keluarga dan tunanganmu. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka awal membawamu ke sini.”</p>
<p>Penuturannya santai dan ringan seakan-akan memang sudah terorganisasi rapi dalam sebuah buku catatan rencana yang siap dijelaskan pada waktu yang tepat. Dan di depannya Soonyoung membeku. Butuh sekian sekon untuknya menyerap kalimat yang dilontarkan lawan.</p>
<p><em>Oh, informasi macam apa ini, Soonyoung tidak salah dengar, kan?</em> Tanyanya dalam hati.</p>
<p><em>Ini gila</em>. Benar-benar gila. Terhitung selama kurang lebih dua minggu terkurung di bangunan itu, segala yang terjadi nyatanya telah tertata apik oleh Jihoon sendiri. Yang membisikkan tanda lainnya bahwa Jeonghan dan semua orang terdekat Soonyoung tidak pernah mencari keberadaannya. Oh, kejutan baru setelah berhari-hari lalu yang ia peroleh selama bertapak kaki di rumah ini.</p>
<p>“Bagaimana bisa?”</p>
<p>“Kurasa karena aku menyusun rencanannya dengan rapi?” Jihoon tertawa melihat ekspresi membisu Soonyoung, begitu menggemaskan menurutnya. “Kau lucu, Hoshi, haha.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung mengulum bibir pertanda sedang bingung bagaimana harus memberikan respon sesuai. Lalu Jihoon melanjutkan, “Kalau nanti sore aku mengajakmu keluar, kau mau tidak?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Iya, jalan-jalan menikmati udara sejuk. Kau bilang bosan karena terkurung di rumah ini. Maka dari, itu aku mengajakmu keluar dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh lari dariku.” Binar matanya menuntut permohonan. “Bagaimana, janji, ya?”</p>
<p>Lalu satu anggukan respon membuat Jihoon menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya senang. Sebelum sang seniman menarik lengan Soonyoung untuk bermain di alam petang saat surya berjinjit turun, Jihoon mengecup kilat pipi lelaki itu dan membawanya lagi ke dalam pelukan.</p>
<p>Jihoon lega.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seperti yang Jihoon tawarkan, sore itu untuk pertama kalinya seluruh tubuh Soonyoung dapat menghirup udara segar yang akan memasuki musim dingin. Anginnya merayu lembut, mengejutkan kulit dengan suhunya yang rendah.</p>
<p>Dan kedua orang itu berjalan ringan menuju sebuah kedai yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu jalan setelah membelah jalan yang padat dari arah rumah beratap tempat mereka berteduh.</p>
<p>Jika kita menaruh pandang ke dua laki-laki itu, sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Jihoon menggandeng lengan Soonyoung layaknya dua orang yang sedang berkencan. Tak hanya itu, yang lebih pendek juga tak henti mengoceh dan mengulas senyum walau Soonyoung hanya merespon seadanya tanpa minat.</p>
<p>“Ya, kadang memilih untuk tidak ikut kompetisi melukis atau project tahunan sudah pilihan yang terbaik. Ada kalanya aku jenuh, Hoshi dan melukismu adalah obatku.”</p>
<p>“Memangnya kau tidak bosan dengan wajah yang itu-itu terus kau lihat?” tanya Soonyoung setengah penasaran begitu mereka selesai memesan makanan pengisi perut.</p>
<p>“Tidak pernah. Justru setiap aku menggambar Hoshi, energiku langsung menggebu-gebu. Tapi meskipun begitu, ketika sedang jenuh sekali aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur, tidur, dan makan.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung diam-diam memperhatikan perubahan air muka yang ditujukan Jihoon. Ketika sedang senang, laki-laki itu akan benar-benar menunjukkan keceriaan di tiap urat-urat wajahnya. Atau ketika ia bercerita tentang kejenuhan, garis wajahnya seolah turun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka berada di fase tersebut.</p>
<p>“Hoshi,” Soonyoung otomatis tersadar dari lamunan temporernya. “Kau dengan Jeonghan sudah lama berhubungan?”</p>
<p>Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu Soonyoung berkonsiderasi haruskah ia merespon secara terang-terangan atau hanya secuil cerita yang bisa dibagi. “Sudah jalan 4 tahun.”</p>
<p>“Lama juga. Kau mencintainya?”</p>
<p>“Ya.” Singkat, padat, dan jelas.</p>
<p>Jihoon mengulum bibir maklum. Cukup sadar diri ia tidak akan bisa mengambil hati pria bermarga Kwon itu dalam durasi waktu yang pendek. Empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mencinta meski banyak sepak terjal, batu kerikil-kerikil, dan belokan-belokan tajam yang harus dilalui yang tidak hanya terjadi satu hari saja, melainkan banyak hari.</p>
<p>“Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Jeonghan? Apakah ada dalam dirinya yang tidak ada pada diriku?” Lantang dan percaya diri sekali Jihoon menanyakan hal itu.</p>
<p>“<em>Banyak</em>.”</p>
<p>“Apa saja? Bisa kau menjel—”</p>
<p>Kalimatnya terputus begitu seorang pelayan menginterupsi dan membawa hasil masakan sesuai pesanan mereka. Dan kedatangan itu cukup membuat Soonyoung bernapas lega karena ia terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut menjelaskan macam rentetan pertanyaan yang menjurus ke ranah privasi dan percintaannya. Jihoon ini masih orang asing dan ia tidak dapat membeberkan semua hal tentangnya.</p>
<p>Di tengah kunyahan busa-busa kue padat, sesekali Jihoon mengusap kotoran yang tak sengaja menempel di sudut bibirnya menggunakan jempol kecilnya. Hal sederhana itu menimbulkan tensi yang membuat Soonyoung tersengat kejut. Dan ia berakhir kikuk.</p>
<p>“Hoshi, aku harap selama dua bulan ke depan kau tidak menganggapku sebagai penjahat. Aku akan menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku karena harus menyulikmu dari kekasihmu sebentar. Tak apa, ya?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung mengangguk tak masalah sebelum menyesap minuman hangat dari bibir gelas berbahan kertas di depannya.</p>
<p>“Terima kasih.” Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung dan mengelusnya lembut menyalurkan afeksi.</p>
<p>Dan di hari pertama mereka berkencan, yang dilakukan untuk membunuh waktu adalah berkeliling kota sambil berbagi cerita. Kedekatan Soonyoung dan Jihoon mulai mengalami perubahan tipis-tipis tepat ketika mereka berbagi jajanan di bibir jalan sambil bercengkrama ringan. Di situ Jihoon berusaha semampunya untuk dapat mengakrabkan diri pada cintanya itu.</p>
<p>Kemudian malam itu, mereka pamit menutup cahaya bulan dengan Jihoon yang mengecup mesra salah satu pipi Soonyoung sebelum memeluknya dalam satu rengkuhan hangat menjemput bunga tidur di temaramnya cakrawala tanpa titik-titik bintang.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dua bulan.</p>
<p>Sebagian awam mengatakan 60 hari adalah jumlah durasi singkat bagi mereka yang memperoleh hari libur penuh hiburan ceria di mana saraf-saraf bibir akan tertarik melengkung menawan. Lalu menjadi hitungan hari yang panjang bagi mereka yang tersiksa karena beban-beban tak rampung tak henti-hentinya menekan bahu dan kepala kuat-kuat tanpa belas kasihan.</p>
<p>Dan bagi Soonyoung, enam puluh hari merupakan kalender kilat karena pada akhirnya genap esok pagi ia akan terbebas dari kukungan Jihoon dan segala kepura-puraannya untuk membuat <em>penculik</em>nya bahagia sementara waktu. Meskipun begitu, Soonyoung menepati janjinya untuk tidak melarikan diri.</p>
<p>Jika kalian bertanya, apakah selama total hari itu Soonyoung merasa senang atau tidak, maka jawaban yang tepat adalah, ya. Ia senang.</p>
<p>Walaupun terpaksa acapkali harus bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja dalam mengikuti alur permainan Jihoon, Soonyoung banyak menemukan sisi baik dan positif dari lelaki itu. Sedikit demi sedikit menyadari sifat asli Jihoon yang ternyata mampu meluaskan gelak tawa, bijak, dan penuh peduli. Seperti yang dikatakan tempo hari bahwa ia akan menjadi diri yang sebenarnya. Sifat skeptisnya pada sosok Jihoon lambat laun memudar. Sebuah bentuk perkembangan yang bagus dan signifikan.</p>
<p>Lalu selama itu pula, keduanya banyak menyetor memori-memori cerita bersama dalam boks kenangan, merekam jejak-jejak kegiatan yang bisa dijadikan histori baru sebelum jarak menjadi batas pertemuan.</p>
<p>Adapun kegiatan hari ini, Soonyoung dan Jihoon merayakan hangatnya natal bersama. Beriringan berdua menuju gereja kecil di depan jalan, mendekorasi rumah dan pohon dengan pernak-pernik yang sempat tersimpan rapi di dalam gudang. Bertukar kado pun tidak absen dari agenda yang sudah mereka rencananya dua minggu sebelumnya. Semua ini sesuai permintaan Jihoon, ingin membagi hangat dan suka cita natal bersama Hoshinya setidaknya sekali seumur hidup.</p>
<p>“Hoshi, aku akan merindukanmu,” tutur Jihoon di tengah kegiatan memadukan warna-warna di atas media lukis. Netra Jihoon berkelana ke udara, memandangi setiap karya Hoshi yang terpajang di berbagai sudut ruangan. “Tapi tak apa, aku masih mempunyai <em>Hoshi-Hoshi</em> ini dan setidaknya aku pernah merasakan kenyataan hadirmu.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung tersenyum kecil memandang Jihoon sembari ikut membuang pandangannya pada kertas-kertas yang menempel. Dalam hati bermonolog apakah ia juga akan merindukan sosok mungil itu atau justru tidak sama sekali. Karena Soonyoung sadar, enam puluh hari ini Jihoon telah menggantikan rasa khawatirnya menjadi rasa nyaman yang berlebihan. Seperti kata pepatah, bisa menerima karena telah terbiasa.</p>
<p>Sedikit banyak tau tentang Jihoon yang menyimpan banyak rahasia.</p>
<p>“Hoshi, aku ingin kau membawa lukisan ini. Bisa?”</p>
<p>“Untukku?”</p>
<p>“Iya, aku ingin kau menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku. Tidak kau pajang pun tak apa kalau takut tunanganmu akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.”</p>
<p>Lukisan yang ditawarkan Jihoon adalah postur semi realistis <em>Hoshi</em> dan Jihoon. Terlihat seperti pasangan yang berada di puncak kasmaran, saling tenggelam dalam lautan pandang satu sama lain dengan bibir yang hampir bersinggungan.</p>
<p>“Oh, ok, besok aku akan membawanya pulang,” jawab Soonyoung menyetujui. Segera Jihoon membungkus kanvas usai mendapat konsen.</p>
<p>"Terima kasih! Kau teman terbaik, Hoshi."</p>
<p>Lukisannya telah terbungkus kain rapi dan Jihoon mendekati <em>sang terkasih</em>. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Soonyoung dan membungkus pipi figur di depannya dengan mekaran tangan. Kembar hitamnya menatap fokus seluruh rupa menawan yang terpahat sempurna pada diri Soonyoung. Sosok kebanggaannya sejak belia.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung,”</p>
<p>
  <em>Tunggu.</em>
</p>
<p>Ini kali pertama Jihoon menggumamkan nama asli Soonyoung setelah panggilan-panggilan sebelumnya hanyalah Hoshi saja. Dan demi semua yang menggantung di langit biru, suara halus Jihoon menggetarkan dadanya. Terdengar lihai dan pandai sekali bibir tipis itu membentuk namanya. Indah.</p>
<p>“Kwon Soonyoung, sebelum kita jauh berjarak, boleh aku mencium... mencium bibirmu?” Jihoon mencicit dan Soonyoung membungkam.</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi butuh waktu sekian sekon kalimat Jihoon terproses sempurna di sistem kerja otaknya sampai akhirnya anggukan patah-patah membawa Soonyoung tenggelam dalam cumbuan lembut dan licin akibat basah yang terproduksi secara otomatis dari pihak Jihoon.</p>
<p>Awalnya Soonyoung mengira pertemuan dua bibir itu hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang bertahan di detik ke lima. Nyatanya saat Jihoon menggerakan rahang, lelaki Kwon tersebut bagai tersedot oleh sebuah alat penyedot paling baik di dunia dan teralihfungsikan saat itu juga. Euforia luar biasa yang disuntikkan memabukkan Soonyoung jatuh lebih dalam. Akal sehatnya seketika menuntut lebih. Bahkan ketika Jihoon hendak memutus kontak demi mengais oksigen, tanpa sadar Soonyoung mengejar ranum manis sang lawan takut kehilangan.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung....”</p>
<p>Sial. Sial. Sial.</p>
<p>Soonyoung ingin memutar waktu untuk tidak menerima ajakan bercumbu itu. Terlalu buruk dan berbahaya. Terlalu menagih untuk terus dicecap. Terlalu terlena jika terus didengar. Dan lututnya melemah.</p>
<p>Tolong ingatkan Soonyoung sekali lagi untuk menuntut Jihoon jika terbukti lelaki itu telah membubuhi salah satu jenis serpihan bahan narkotika di atas ranumnya yang mengakibatkan candu. Soonyoung mengaku candu. Candu, candu, dan candu. Kepalanya rasanya berat begitu bibir Jihoon memanggil untuk segera dijamah dengan bibirnya lagi.</p>
<p>Dan Soonyoung merasa tersiram ribuan dosa ketika kolam teduhnya menangkap sinyal gairah yang bergejolak dari percikan bola hitam Jihoon.</p>
<p>“<em>Soonyoung, before you leave tomorrow, let’s do something fun tonight. For the first and the last time, shall we</em>?” lirih Jihoon rendah setengah berbisik. Dan Soonyoung suka. Lagi-lagi sangat suka ketika Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat berbahasa inggris tersebut. Begitu halus dan berhati-hati. Raganya bergetar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Brengsek.</em>
</p>
<p>Soonyoung ingin menolak, tapi daya pikat Jihoon jauh lebih menyentaknya merapat. Tubuhnya menyetujui, mengemis, dan terbakar. Syaraf-syaraf otaknya memutus bayangan tentang Jeonghan, mendisfungsikannya menjadi abu tanpa cerita. Ia tak lagi mampu berpikir menggunakan logika, percikan hasrat lebih kuat mendominasi.</p>
<p>Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban, Jihoon lebih dulu bergerak ayun menarik Soonyoung ke depan sembari membawa bibirnya mengikuti yang lebih muda jatuh bersandar di permukaan halus kasur yang selama ini mereka tiduri bersama.</p>
<p>Bibir saling mengulum, hasrat semakin tumpah memeluk situasi, membiarkan setan-setan kecil memenangkan kompetisi yang seharusnya bisa Soonyoung lawan. Lenguhan menuntut menjadikan kedua orang tersebut menggencarkan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual demi memenuhi kebutuhan yang perlu diselesaikan malam itu juga. Tangan Jihoon memeluk erat fisik Soonyoung yang sama-sama saling meminta.</p>
<p>Ketika Soonyoung menurunkan jelajah bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Jihoon, yang di bawah menahan pergerakannya.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung, sebut namaku.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung menatap ragu di tengah tatapan penuh nafsu, lalu menyeru, “Jihoon,”</p>
<p>“Lagi, Soonyoung...”</p>
<p>“Jihoon,” Sekali lagi.</p>
<p>“Jihoon,” Lagi.</p>
<p>“Lee Jihoon.”</p>
<p>Dan Jihoon menangis. Sebulir bening embun meleleh jatuh. Ia kembali membawa ranum Soonyoung bermain dengan bantalan kenyalnya.</p>
<p>Katakan ia berlebihan, namun percaya atau tidak selama dua bulan hidup berdua Soonyoung tidak pernah menyebut jelas namanya. Laki-laki itu lebih suka menggunakan kata pengganti seolah jijik jika harus mengizinkan bibirnya membunyikan nama Lee Jihoon. Dan untuk pertama kalinya <em>sang maha karya</em> bersuka rela membisikkan namanya secara lembut dan lengkap tepat di depannya.</p>
<p>Kini keduanya terlihat sangat berantakan. Anak-anak rambut yang semula tertata rapi, terlihat awut-awutan. Kain-kain penutup tubuh tidak lagi mempunyai fungsi sebagaimana seharusnya setelah jatuh menyebar di dinginnya lantai. Biji-biji keringat tak henti-hentinya berekskresi.</p>
<p>“Ngh, ah, ya Soonyoung, <em>m-more</em>,” racau Jihoon ketika penetrasi-penetrasi repetitif Soonyoung gencarkan di dalamnya. Ujung kepala organ panjang yang lebih tinggi menyentuh titik manisnya diikuti Jihoon yang menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Menjangkau kenikmatan duniawi yang jauh menerbangkannya jauh ke nirvana.</p>
<p>Rasa sakit yang awalnya Jihoon terima saat Soonyoung mencoba menerobos pintu masuknya akan ia rekam dalam ingatan. Akan ia rasakan hingga tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bergerak. Ini momentum berharga. Lebih bernilai dari penghargaan yang pernah ia peroleh sepanjang hidupnya lewat tetesan tinta. Penyatuan tubuhnya dengan Soonyoung adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi di sepanjang hidupnya. Mau bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti, sosok Kwon Soonyoung akan menjadi orang nomor satu di atas segalanya, prioritasnya.</p>
<p>“Ah, <em>shit</em>, iya begitu itu, Jihoon, uh....”</p>
<p>Jihoon semakin menyerukan desah erotisnya begitu ia merasakan urat-urat Soonyoung bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya. Menikmati setiap pergerakannya. Benar, mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh tanpa pelindung atas permintaan Jihoon tentunya, karena sekali lagi Jihoon ingin jamahan Soonyoung di atas kulitnya melekat kuat dalam ingatan, sukar terlupa.</p>
<p>“<em>Please c-come inside</em>, Soonyoung, hng...”</p>
<p>Sejak awal bercinta, Jihoon tidak sekalipun melepas tatapannya meski Soonyoung sendiri berkali-kali tidak memusatkan poros tatapannya pada lelaki di bawahnya. Ia juga tak bosan-bosan membawa gelombang bibir Soonyoung untuk terus mencumbunya, entah lembut, kasar, terburu hingga berantakan. Segalanya tentang Soonyoung ia menginginkannya.</p>
<p>Kemudian di malam itu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon membangun histori baru untuk pertama dan terakhir. Mereka menutup gelapnya langit dengan persetubuhan dan jamahan, membiarkan dua nama saling sahut-menyahut demi mencapai puncak gairah, mempersilakan sang rembulan tersenyum gembira mengintip dari balik tirai sembari menyaksikan dua insan yang tak bisa bersatu bergumul di bawah hangatnya selimut dan basahnya peluh keringat juga tumpahan benih-benih perbuatan.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Canggung. Adalah satu kata yang dapat terbaca jelas dalam suasana yang membungkus internal kendaraan roda empat tersebut. Tidak sejak saat itu saja, melainkan semenjak keduanya terbangun dari lelap panjang dengan tubuh tanpa busana. Lalu, segalanya menjadi kosong.</p>
<p>Dan agenda pagi itu Jihoon yang menyetir untuk mengantar Soonyoung kembali ke kediamannya, melepaskan sang karya dengan cara dan tangannya sendiri.</p>
<p>“Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak rela melepasmu, Hoshi,” kekehan kecil Jihoon gemakan. Dalam suaranya hanya nada pasrah yang tersangkut di indera dengar Soonyoung. “Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk memulangkanmu.”</p>
<p>Sunyi, atmosfir yang membungkus dinginnya fajar. Yang lebih tua buntu bagaimana sebaiknya ia merespon. Ia hanya bisa mengusap lengan setengah telanjang yang bulu-bulu rambutnya terkejut sentak akibat sapuan angin tipis dan tersenyum kikuk, tak mempunyai ekspresi tepat yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya.</p>
<p>“Buku sketsa yang ku katakan semalam sudah kau bawa juga?” tanya Jihoon pelan.</p>
<p>“Sudah,”</p>
<p>“<em>Good</em>. Jadi, kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa membukanya. Setidaknya lembaran-lembaran gambar itu bisa menjadi temanmu juga,” Si pengendara menoleh sekilas sebelum tertawa pada diri sendiri, “Aku terlalu percaya diri, ya, Hoshi?”</p>
<p>“Hahaha,” kagok.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung,”</p>
<p>Oh, sial.</p>
<p>Tidak pahamkah Jihoon ketika sebutan itu berbunyi dari bibirnya, maka Soonyoung akan otomatis mengartikan panggilan itu sebagai bentuk sapaan sensual? Dan sekarang laki-laki itu panik. Mereka tidak akan berhenti dan berbuat di tengah jalan, kan? Omong kosong.</p>
<p>Desir dada Soonyoung tidak lagi berdenyut netral ketika Jihoon melanjutkan, “Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai <em>Hoshi</em> si karya kebanggaanku, tetapi kau sebagai Kwon Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>Belum sempat melakukan hitungan sekon dalam durasi, seluruh dunia seketika terasa terbalik.</p>
<p>Dua kepala dan dua tubuh secara tragis menghantam kuat benda-benda keras yang berada di sekitarnya. Tenggorokan tercekik perih akibat teriakan hebat yang disuarakan nyaring menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Sakit bukan main.</p>
<p>Dan satu hal yang Soonyoung ingat sebelum semuanya menggelap abu, secara gamblang Jihoon menginjak kecepatan pedal gas di atas rata-rata bersamaan dengan melepas cengkeraman kemudi. Lalu lompat berpindah membawa tubuh kecilnya duduk berpangku pada sang taruna, menarik ranum tebal mereka bersinggungan, membiarkan empat roda berputar dengan sendirinya yang dekat dengan tikungan tajam, berjalan sendiri tanpa tuntunan siapapun.</p>
<p>Setirannya tidak lurus, menjadi berkelok-kelok tak punya arah, seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang mabuk berat dan hilang akal.</p>
<p>Sampai akhirnya bunyi nyaring dentuman mobil menabrak keras sesuatu di luar sana. Kendaraan tak berbentuk yang mereka tumpangi berotasi dan berakhir terbalik. Menyisakan kepulan asap dan bau anyir merah pekat mengotori tubuh keduanya. Tulang-tulang ikut membengkok menyedihkan dan jantung yang tak lagi berebut mengais partikel-partikel oksigen demi memenuhi kantong pompa kehidupan untuk di tiap detik berikutnya.</p>
<p>Dan di saat yang bersamaan, mesranya dua jiwa asmara terbawa jauh ke langit tertinggi.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jika akhirnya aku gagal mencuri hati dan tidak bisa hidup berdua bersamamu, maka orang lain tak berhak memilikimu pula. Dan mati bersamamu adalah poin kedua yang pada keputusannya wajib aku pilih, Sayang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sampai bertemu di eloknya istana surga, Kwon Soonyoung. Mari merajut kasih putih dan persetubuhan yang tak akan pernah lagi termakan waktu walau rasa lelah menggelitik.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Berdua, hanya kau dan aku.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lho, Ji, kenapa jadi begini ceritanya?” ujar seseorang sambil membolak-balikan lembaran tulisan yang terjepit di ruas-ruas jarinya. Dua garis alisnya menekuk bingung dan penuh banyak pertanyaan besar.</p>
<p>“Memangnya kenapa?”</p>
<p>“Mereka mati?”</p>
<p>“Ya iya! Memangnya kalau sudah begitu ada kemungkinan selamat?”</p>
<p>“Ya, siapa tau....” balasnya membela diri.</p>
<p>“Kamu tau kan, Sayang, membuat mati suatu karakter dalam cerita adalah kebahagiaanku, haha,”</p>
<p>“Terus maksudnya si Jihoon ini apa?”</p>
<p>“Ya dia sengaja, ini maksud rencana yang dia susun dalam setahun.” Sang penulis terkekeh menatap puing-puing tanda tanya di benak kekasihnya. “Dan sejujurnya, si Jihoon ini bohong terkait izin Jeonghan dan keluarganya, itu hanya akal-akalan dadakan dari seseorang yang nyatanya mempunyai obsesi dan gangguan jiwa berlebihan.”</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>“Haha. Sudah, kan? Sekarang, mari kita tidur.”</p>
<p>“Tapi aku gak terima peranku di sini mati. Ganti, dong alurnya.”</p>
<p>“Kan matinya bareng aku. Oh, iya satu lagi, kamu tau? Lukisan yang dikasih Jihoon kalau dibalik akan menggambarkan sosok mereka yang terbaring damai dalam peti mati.”</p>
<p>“Sumpah? Ih, psikopat, ya kamu.”</p>
<p>“Haha, selamat malam, Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung menerima kecupan kilat di atas bibirnya sebelum ikut tenggelam bersama kekasihnya yang mulai mengistirahatkan diri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>terima kasih banyak dan selamat tahun baru. stay warm, healthy, and stay hydrated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>